Kimberly's Desktop
Kimberly's Desktop was a section of the [[official website|official 24 website]] during the airing of season 1. It is an in-universe representation of Kim Bauer's laptop computer, featured in the pilot episode. Contents The desktop shows icons for Email Account, Music, Books and Poetry, Chess, Driving, and the Trash. The second version of the desktop also shows an incoming mail message from Sandra Kaylor. Email Account Clicking the email icon opens a mock login window, with the username "KimberlyB42" and the password "LIFESUCKS" pre-filled. Initially, the following screen displayed Kim's outbox, but was changed to show her inbox at some point during the airing of Season 1. Outbox Inbox Music The Music icon opens a word processor file, Music.doc. Downloaded MP3's for my mix – Control – Bad Boy for Life TRAIN – Drops of Jupiter – Hemorrhage (In My Hands) – The Space Between & – 2 of Amerikaz Most Wanted GORRILAZ – Clint Eastwood – Sweet Baby – Gasoline Dreams – Knives Out P.O.D. - Alive – Family Affair – Don’t Panic – Girlfriend – Get UR Freak On – Hanging By a Moment – It’s Been Awhile – Your Disease – Emotion – Fat Lip – Chop Suey Books and Poetry The Books and Poetry icon opens a word processor file, Books.doc. Books for Being Serious Less Than Zero, Bret Easton Ellis The Color Purple, Alice Walker The Beach, Alex Garland Franny & Zooey, J.D. Salinger Nausea, Jean-Paul Sartre The Bell Jar, Sylvia Plath Books for Being Not So Serious Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, J.K. Rowling Bobbi Brown Teenage Beauty: Everything You Need to Look Pretty, Natural, Sexy & Awesome, Bobbi Brown & Annmarie Iverson Get over It: How to Survive Breakups, Back-Stabbing Friends, and Bad Haircuts, Beth Mayall The Real Rules for Girls, Mindy Morgenstern Chess The Chess icon opens in a new window an external website, an outline of chess strategies by international chess champion Jon Edwards hosted by Princeton University (now defunct). Driving The Driving icon opens a word processor file, Driving.doc, containing a sample California drivers' license test (Class C). Trash The trash contains the following unopenable items: *Janet's Attitude.doc *Vincent's new tattoo designs *Notes - US History midterm *List of Freshman Year Goals *Directions to Becca's Rave *Letter to Nicki *Possible Dates for Freshman Dance *MP3 mix - June 2000 Background information and notes Appearances *Characters **2Pac **Rick Allen **Jack Bauer **Kim Bauer **Teri Bauer **Becca **Mary J. Blige **Bobbi Brown **Missy "Misdemeanor" Elliott **Bret Easton Ellis **Alex Garland **Macy Gray **Annmarie Iverson **Sandra Kaylor **Alicia Keys **Beth Mayall **Mindy Morgenstern **Dan Mounts **Nicki **Vincent O'Brien **P. Diddy **Sylvia Plath **J.K. Rowling **J.D. Salinger **Jean-Paul Sartre **Snoop Dogg **Alice Walker **Janet York *Locations **Bauer house **California **Hollywood **San Diego State University **Santa Monica High School **United States of America *Organizations **California Highway Patrol **Coldplay **The Dave Matthews Band **Department of Motor Vehicles **Destiny's Child **Fuel **Gorillaz **Lifehouse **Lotsa Books Online **Macy Gray **Outkast **P.O.D. **Puddle of Mudd **Radiohead **Staind **Saliva **Sum 41 **System of a Down **Train *Titles *Objects **"2 of Amerikaz Most Wanted" **"Alive" **"Bad Boy for Life" **''The Beach'' **''The Bell Jar'' **''Bobbi Brown Teenage Beauty: Everything You Need to Look Pretty, Natural, Sexy & Awesome'' **Car **"Chop Suey" **"Clint Eastwood" **''The Color Purple'' **Computer **"Control" **Doc **"Don’t Panic" **Drivers' license **"Drops of Jupiter" **"Emotion" **"Family Affair" **"Fat Lip" **''Franny & Zooey'' **"Gasoline Dreams" **''Get over It: How to Survive Breakups, Back-Stabbing Friends, and Bad Haircuts'' **"Get UR Freak On" **"Girlfriend" **"Hanging By a Moment" **''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' **"Hemorrhage (In My Hands)" **"It’s Been Awhile" **"Knives Out" **''Less Than Zero'' **MP3 **''Nausea'' **''The Real Rules for Girls'' **"The Space Between" **"Sweet Baby" **Tattoo **Telephone **''Winning Chess Strategies'' **"Your Disease" *Events See also *Kimberly's Phone *Kim's CTU Desktop External links * * Category:Official website